


One Day

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Cousin Incest, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Romantic Thorin Oakenshield, Sexual Content, Smut, Young Gimli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Gimli and Thorin take some time to enjoy one another, and Thorin muses on what could be.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure where this came from. I’ve just always wanted to try a Thorin/Gimli story, and this is what came to mind. 
> 
> It's mostly PWP with a little bit of fluff.
> 
> Takes place before the Quest for Erebor has been planned. Therefore, Gimli is still considered young for a dwarf. However, he is technically of age, so it is not illegal.
> 
> As a side note, I like the idea of Gimli basically hero-worshipping Thorin before the quest, so that is sort of the mind-set that I wrote this from.

Thorin slammed Gimli up against the wall, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. He pressed his body flush against the younger dwarf, the two of them rutting against one another like wolves in heat. Their tongues battled for dominance before Gimli nipped at Thorin’s lips, causing the elder dwarf to groan. 

They tore at the clothes separating them, ripping their shirts off easily. Their bare chests connected, shooting sparks of lightening through their veins. It felt unbearably hot in the room as their erections strained against the inside of their trousers. Hands desperately pulled at the garments, finding blessed relief when their cocks sprang out from the confines, precum leaking from both tips. 

Gimli kissed and bit at Thorin’s neck, eliciting a moan from the older dwarf. Thorin’s arms tangled around Gimli’s head, threading his fingers into the red locks of hair as he tilted his head back to give Gimli better access. Gimli’s body was buzzing with the overwhelming need to mark Thorin - to claim him as his own - and the king did not seem to mind in the least. The red-haired dwarf sucked and nipped until he was satisfied with his work, only then returning his lips to Thorin’s.

Thorin lowered his arms to wrap around Gimli’s back, pulling him roughly over to the bed. The two wrestled for control, flipping one another over easily, their mouths never disconnecting. Thorin eventually won the battle, though only because Gimli was willing to concede to the king. He took one last victory by biting down hard on Thorin’s lip, causing the other to hiss as blood pooled on the surface. 

Gimli sucked the swollen bottom lip in his mouth, swallowing the copper liquid, and Thorin shuddered at the sensation. As soon as his lip fell from Gimli’s mouth, Thorin grabbed the oil from the dresser beside the bed, coating his fingers generously before pushing them inside Gimli and working him open. The younger dwarf grunted as the thick fingers stretched his hole, pushing down onto them to get more friction. 

Thorin gave a breathy laugh at his movements, and Gimli scowled. He leaned up to kiss Thorin’s chest, working his way down until he got to the nipples. He licked and sucked at the nubs, teasing the sensitive area with his teeth and causing Thorin to gasp. The king pushed Gimli back down on the bed, removing his fingers from Gimli’s hole as he quickly coated his throbbing cock with the oil. He was shaking lightly, trying to steady his mind, which felt dizzy with desire. 

Gimli pushed himself up onto his elbows, a smug look on his face as he watched Thorin try to hold onto the last of his control. He loved having such a profound effect on the normally stoic dwarf. The king swallowed, finally looking up to Gimli’s face and growling at the grin on it. The younger dwarf knew the effect that he had on Thorin, and he was taunting him. It simultaneously infuriated and aroused Thorin even more. 

Thorin pulled him into a bruising kiss, pushing his legs apart as he maneuvered between them. He lined his cock up with Gimli’s hole, wasting no time before slamming inside. Gimli hissed at the sudden intrusion, and Thorin had to take a few calming breathes as he adjusted to the tight heat that surrounded his member. It was absolutely glorious. 

When he was able to move again without fear of finishing too quickly, he thrust in and out of the dwarf below him with a punishing pace. Gimli’s arms wrapped about Thorin’s back, pulling the elder dwarf closer. His fingers scraped at Thorin’s skin, leaving it red and raw, and Thorin groaned. 

Gimli was panting and moaning without shame as Thorin hit his sweet spot with every thrust. It felt too bloody good to care what he sounded like. Thorin could feel his own release approaching, but he forced himself to wait. He wanted to watch Gimli finish first; to see his body shudder and his eyes flutter shut in ecstasy. It was the most intoxicating and thrilling sight in the world, and Thorin was certain that he would never grow tired of it. 

He grasped Gimli’s cock in his hand, stroking it firmly in time with his thrusts. Gimli sucked in a sharp breath, yanking Thorin’s hair down to have better access to his ear. He licked and sucked on the lobe, causing Thorin to gasp and falter in his thrusts. It was a competition; both wanting the other to come undone first. 

Normally Thorin would have let Gimli continue his ministrations until he came with a roar, but this time felt different. He wanted – no, _needed_ – to see Gimli’s release. He pulled back, and Gimli did not miss the desperation on his face. He did not have much time to ponder why it was so as Thorin’s strokes grew quicker. The dual stimulation was causing the heat to coil in his belly, and Gimli felt like he was close to exploding. 

Thorin’s eyes were dilated with lust, his voice was hoarse as he breathed out “Come for me.” Gimli groaned, his body convulsing as thick white spurts shot from his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he felt Thorin bite down on his shoulder to stifle his own cry, his seed filling Gimli’s hole. 

As they came down from their high, Thorin placed his forehead gently against Gimli’s, both dwarves breathing heavily as their eyes remained closed to slow their racing hearts. Thorin carefully pulled out, rolling onto Gimli’s side and pulling him closer. He kissed the younger dwarf once more, though this time it was languid and relaxed. 

Gimli sighed in contentment, feeling satiated and wonderfully tired. He placed his head close to Thorin’s chest, listening to the other’s heartbeat, and he felt Thorin’s arms tighten around him. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt Thorin kiss his forehead, his words floating off into the distance.

“Sleep well, _ghivashel_ ,” Thorin whispered. He basked in the afterglow of their session, feeling completely at ease with Gimli in his arms. Thorin wished that he was still the king of Erebor; he would shower Gimli in all the gold and gems that he deserved. The younger dwarf would have everything he ever wanted.

One day, it would happen. One day, he would reclaim Erebor for his family and his people. 

He caressed his fingertips idly down Gimli’s arms as his musings took another turn. When that day came, Gimli would not be able to accompany him on his quest. 

The thought left a rock to settle in Thorin’s stomach, but he knew it was necessary. Gimli would be angry, but Thorin could not afford to be distracted, and whether Gimli meant to be or not, he was a distraction to him. 

Thorin silently vowed that he would make it up to Gimli. It was going to feel like torture to be away from his _One_ for so long, but it was ultimately worth it. Thorin was sure of it. 

One day, everything would work out for the best.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ghivashel_ – treasure of all treasures


End file.
